taken and your my mate re uploaded
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: The world was at war but that stopped and the vampire rowdyruff boys are looking for their mates Kaoru is taken by butch what will happen when the overs find out
1. Chapter 1

**Me: sorry I had to like Re Upload every one of my stories!**

**Brick: you know you had been hacked you had to **

**Ace: I am just fucked off that YOU LOST THE FOLDER WITH THIS STORY IN IT**

**Me: I'm sorry (crying her eyes out) I am rewriting all 20 chapters for the readers and I will make this one better like having more BC and Butch and listening to the readers**

**Butch: if you guys don't do reviewing her will start to get worse and then she won't re upload any of her old stories you want that?**

**Kaoru: Butch no killing to day and any way Ren who is he?**

**(Shiro standing along looking confused)**

**Me: THAT'S SHIRO I started writing Bleach stories and I really got in to it Shiro loves me don't you Shiro he likes me coz unlike most people I never put Grimmjow with Ichigo! And I have added Shiro to the story but that will be in later chapters but he is the only one from bleach!**

**Ace: she said she will rewriting the 20 chapters she lost and then if you guys want more she will wright more**

**(I have a problem with adding full stops and that still but my spelling has gotten a lot better so sorry but it might be confusing a little first chapter will be short to start us off this will not count to the 20 chapters I have to rewrite this is just setting the story! Coz some people complained about it last time all so this was the first story I ever did so as I am rewriting it I have now fresh ideas and have gotten better at this!)**

_Summery _

_The world was at war but that stopped and the vampire rowdyruff boys are looking for their mates Kaoru is taken by butch what will happen when the overs find out_

Some things never change

The power puff girls are now high school students much loved by all

But that all changed the day they came to new towns vile

They was white as marble and just as cold

They had powers far greater than the town's beloved girls

They drank blood and had sharp fangs

The year the girls turned 18 was the year the vampires came

Seeing the girls were no match for them the town sent them away wanting to protect the human's last hope

The girls had to leave their families and everything behind

3 others want with them the professor's own three Nieces the Rowdy Ruff Girls was taken for protecting

6 was meant to leave with them

6 who all so have Z powers that the humans didn't want falling in to the hands of the Vampires

Those 6 stayed to protect the town

They knew they was no match for them

But all of these 6 loved the girls

The sad thing was they didn't know

They had left them behind not knowing that they was loved by their old emery's

The left them behind not knowing it would be their down fall

2 years passed

The girls now live in South Korea it wasn't over run by vampires or other monsters of the night

Not yet any way

The 6 girls had become lovely 20 year old woman strong in their own ways

But lonely

No boy wanted to date them scared they would get hurt

No boys wanted them but 6 boys

These 6 boys where the ones who were left behind and killed by the vampires and other monsters

These 6 boys where turned

These 6 boys would do anything for the girls even give their own lives

These 6 boys would do whatever it takes to get them

These same boys had killed their families

These same boys had become twisted

These same boys where in South Korean

**Me: well what do you guys think?**

**Ace: you better start rewriting the 20 chapters you lost**

**Me: (Typing as fast as she can) I AM ALL RIGHT**

**Brick: so like last time Vampires and wolfs right**

**Ace: fuck yeah I better not get pregnant in this one!**

**Brick: like you would see any sex (gets hit in the gut) **

**Ace: you wanna see me pissed off coz I will stick a sword right up your ass**

**Bee: boy we better leave Ace alone (gives Ace ice cream and walks off)**

**Me: oh great is she going to start killing ice cream men again **

**Ace: (looks at me evilly)**

Me: I'm going to write now (putting up a blockaded so Ace can't kill me)


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ok I like remember nothing from what happened be for in the early chapters so I am redoing the whole story in a new way**

**Ace: it is still along the same lines though each boy starts to go after the girls and then the girls turn on each other because of them**

**Me: HEY STOP GIVING IT AWAY!**

Kaoru walks alone home from work

They can't use their powers encase of vampires they have to stay hidden

Kaoru works as a teacher at a school for young kids

She loves her job she teaches PE witch she LOVES

Watching her is a tall man with black hair dark green eyes and a green shirt and combat trousers

This man stayed in the shadows following her watching her every move

She then stopped she felt like she was being followed ever since she left work she looked round "who's there?" she snapped

Nothing happened the man stays hidden wanting to watch her longer not wanting to brake this unknown rule

"I know your there show yourself"

Yet again no movement

"I know who you are so stop hiding Rowdy Ruff Boy"

The man at last stepped in to the street lights the only lights in this dark night

"Where have you been? You guys where stupid staying there you could have been killed"

She blinked when the man looks up she jumps then sees witch of the boys it is

"Butch you scared me I had the idea you was Bee" her giggle was heard

Yet Butch didn't say anything she walks over

"Butch hey what's wrong where are the others are you the only one?"

A tear rolled from his dark green eyes

"Butch its ok your safe those monsters can't hurt you anymore"

She hugs him not knowing how much danger she has put herself in

She felt his hand move the hair from her next

"I'm sorry" he breathed he sounded hurt

The next thing she knew fangs where deep in her neck she screamed but he had covered her moth with his hand Butch was a vampire

Kaoru's p.o.v

I woke to darkness around me and the feeling of something rapped around me I felt some one else's cold skin I gagged because I knew I must be naked to feel that "Buttercup" Butch's deep voice said softly I blinked is he asleep what did he do to me wait he bit me he's a vampire I have to get away be for her turns me!

I try to move back but hit something wooden I gasped Vampires they sleep in coffins!

I try to get out of Butch's grip but he only held me tighter and closer

I tried to push away from his chest

"You really shouldn't move your body is hurt from last night" she froze he's awake

Her heart beat sped up she felt herself start to breath faster

"Butch where are we what did you do?"

He chuckled and started to kiss her neck she tried as much as she could to get away he gripped her hips tighter "you don't think I would let you get away did you" he breathed as he licked the mark he has left on her neck "after all I need to care for my wife in all ways even sexual ways" he purred she all most slapped him

He had taken it

He did something to her and slept with her she would kill him "please don't be angry" she blinked his voice sounded hurt and sad "I didn't mean to anger you I just wanted to protect you and have you at my side I have been so alone since you girls left and I know you have to"

It seemed like ages as we lie there then I remember that I'm naked with him in his fucking coffin "butch I need air" I mumble he pushes the coffin lid up it swings open and this ghostly light comes over us I get a good look at him then gasp he's naked to but that's not why I gasped his well-toned chest was covered in scars I sit up crossing my arms over my chest he just sits up with me not caring to cover up he looked away "I sicken you don't I" he sounded sad I blinked "what no I mean your good looking and all for a vampire but your covered in scars"

He hang his head "it is a reminded of what I did to find you again" I blinked again he looks at me and then reaches over the side of the coffin he hands me a white night dress "here but you don't need to cover up I have seen and I love your body but I want you to feel comfy" I take the dress pulling it on and using the bit that would other ways go right down to my feet and be on to cover his lower half he blinked "I'm sorry I didn't think about that I am use to sleeping alone in my coffin"

"Butch what did you do to me am I" "no your human I couldn't bear to see you like what I have become" "Butch I know you must have done something to me I mean you called me your wife be for but I have to go home the others they will worry" I watch as I see his face drop his eyes look like his heart has shattered at my words

"I all ways knew you would say that but it seems I could never be ready for them" I see tears fall from those green eyes my heart clenched at that "you may leave" he mumbled I want to get up but he grabbed my arm "after I give you a few things and explain this is hard for me not many vampires would even dream of letting their mates run around without them but I see this is what you truly want"

No one's p.o.v

The professor looked at the clock yet again "Kaoru hasn't come back yet" Ken explained to the 5 remaining girls Miyako and Momoko and the Rowdy Ruff Girls Ren, Alice (Ace) and Rachel everyone was really worried about Kaoru this isn't like her where could she be

Kaoru's p.o.v

He walked me to a large door he had given me a necklace, a ring and his number "don't take them off if another should come near you they should warn them off and please if you ever need me just call and I will be with you in a heartbeat" he had gotten dressed but I can see in his eyes he is distort at letting me go

"I won't I don't want to be eaten" he hang his head "Butch thanks for letting me go you understand right?" I said this when I was standing outside the door where he can't come because of the sun light "I will never be able to understand" she blinked "I lost all human instincts my vampire ones are not the same and as it is I don't want to let you go make no mistake the only thing that is making me let you go is you" "what?" "a vampire does anything for their mate even kill them self's I will live life alone here why you're out there if that is what you want and still will give up my life for you because the true thing about vampires is we only live for our mates" he slammed the door I can just hear him slide down the over side sobbing I shake as I turn away

Those vampires they messed with his head and now he was like her slave she stopped at the gates and looks back things kept popping in to her mind of butch sobbing and begging for her to come back him hanging himself or not feeding drying slowly because it was her blood he needed her hand reached for the gate but as she was just about to touch it see stopped_ if that's what you want and I still will give up my life for you because_ _the only true thing about vampires is we only live for our mates_ would he really kill him self

Could I find a way to cure him?

What if I leave to long and he dies

What if he goes crazy alone in that place?

If I leave and anything happens to him it's all my fault he only stayed in new towns vile and became a vampire to protect me and find me and leaving it tearing him a part I might just as well be stabbing him with a stake if I leave I am doing nothing but killing the butch I knew

**Me: HAHA I'm evil I will leave it there for you all**

**Butch: HEY DON'T KILL ME OFF!**

**Kaoru: she can't stupid**

**Me: well please tell me what you guys think and any ideas are welcome**

**Ace: your ideas and reviews are like her brain fuel so if you don't do it NO STORY! (Talking tough a moth full of ice cream)**

**Me: where did you get the ice cream?**

**Ace: I was given it**

**Me: really…..so that red stuff is strawberry then**

**Ace: maybe…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: who liked the ending of the last one?**

**Butch: YOU MADE KAORU LEAVE ME!**

**Kaoru: boy I hate how you're so clingy **

**Brick: why is it still only about Kaoru and Butch?...**

**Me:…..were getting to everyone else!**

**Ace: Where did Shiro go?**

**Bee: Said something about getting something for you why?**

**(Shiro walks in holding a sword he hands it to Ace)**

**Shiro: you said you were going to stick a sword up his butt (points at Brick) that would be funny**

**Ace: I like this guy **

**Me: oh boy Shiro's more messed up then Ace…**

**Bee: are you saying my girl's messed up**

**Me: oh come on Bee we all know she is …..wait wouldn't you be to since your made out of her DNA**

**Bee: you read story this may take some time**

**(I do not own PPGZ SADLY! I would be rich! Jokes)**

She stand there for some time thinking it over she slowly lowers her hand from the gate and turns on her heal walking back to the house from a horror film

Butch's p.o.v

As I slid down the door I started to sob how will I live alone after tasting that her sweet blood that makes me drunk her body is so wonderful I'm still craving more of her but I can't force her to stay

I can't make her do any thing

I'm such a useless idiot

I wrecked her life by taking her as my mate

Why would she ever love me?

I'm a vampire the very thing that made her run from her home and her family

I shake hugging my knees

I shouldn't even live any more she doesn't want me her leaving tells me that

I shouldn't even think about her or crave her

Why someone like me should be gifted with someone like her

It's like she's the wonderful princess and I'm the lowly ground that is lucky to even get stepped on by her

It seemed like forever had passed since she left I haven't moved since I slid to the floor

I haven't stopped sobbing

Is this where I will be for the rest of my life

Crying

There is a knock at the door I gulp please don't let that be one of my brothers

The person knocked again I got up shaking tears still streaming down my face I open the door

I can't see though my tear but I feel warm and softly hands rub the tears away

"Please don't cry" I blinked my tears stopping

"Kaoru?"

She smiled

"KAORU"

I hug her bursting in to more tears

"You came back" I sob she hugs me back

"Please stop crying what happened to the guy that wanted to beat me in everything to prove men was stronger" I smiled a little at that

She at shut the door again we are both sitting next to my coffin "why did you come back" "I never left your grounds I got to the gate and then I knew I couldn't leave you here alone like this you did all of this just to find me again you have been alone for so long I couldn't leave you alone again"

"what about the others" "I will call them later right now we need to get you a nice warm bath to calm down" I blinked if I could blush I would be bright red right now "are you sure your all right looking at me naked?" I mumbled "I kind of got use to it this morning" I look away "and any way you seem ashamed of those scars I know just the thing to help" I let her drag me to my bath room I had let her shower in this morning

I sit and watch as she fills the tub with warm water adding the soup that smelled of Buttercups and spice I only got it because it was her sent I breathed it in my eyes flutter as they close this smell would calm be down even if I was in a blood thirst "right strip and get in" she said pulling me up

I did so sitting in the warm water she kneels down next to the tub rolling up her sleeves I blinked "I did say I knew something that would help those scars" I see a green light come from her hands when she placed them in fount of my chest it felt odd when she moved them away the scars where gone I blinked and looked at her

"What I healed you" I smiled "thank you buttercup" I kiss her four head softly I see her blush

Kaoru's p.o.v

It's been a few hours since I healed his chest it was night fall and I am so tired "don't vampires sleep at day time" he looked at me he had moved a bed in here for me and put his coffin next to it so it was touching "vampires don't need to sleep more the 3 hours but I have all ways been lazy and well I would be on my own if I stay up" he is sitting in his coffin naked like be for I was in the night dress he gave me "you sure you don't mind me not sleeping with you" "I would like it but this morning it seemed to scare you waking up in my coffin with me"

Momoko's p.o.v

I walk around looking for Kaoru she hasn't been home since she left for work yesterday

I bump in to someone not looking where I am going

"Oh I'm sorry" I said rubbing my head I look up

No one's p.o.v

Momoko looked up in to purple eyes with brown hair covering them a bit she blinked "it's all right here let me help you up"

The man helps her up she blushed

"Blaze? But you"

"beat the shit out of the vampires it's nice to see you again bloss I'm sorry I didn't come with you it's just I found out it was you girls they was after"

Momoko blinked "what why would that be?"

Blaze bit his lip "I overheard them talking only z beings that are turned to vampires are able to have kids they got Butch Brick and boomer but me and the others got away but at a price"

Momoko hugged her lost lover "please tell me your all right" he hugs her back "Momoko do you like dogs?" she was confused at what he asked why would her liking dogs matter

Kaoru's p.o.v

I wake to darkness I turn on the lamp that makes ghostly light to see Butch sitting next to me I blinked

"Sorry I couldn't sleep" he mumbled running a hand though my hair "whys that?" I asked

"you mostly after last night not sleeping next to you feels wrong" "you can sleep on the bed with me" "I have been trying but is not like my coffin" "what time is it?" "7 in the morning" "wait have you had any sleep like the 3 hours you do need" I asked worried

He looked at me tired eyes look back at me

"No" he mumbled "how can I help you sleep?" he looked to his coffin biting his lip I see his fangs when he does but they don't scare me I just got up taking his hand and pull him to his coffin getting in with him following "3 hours that's it" I snap he smiled softly "that's all I need" he yarned as he clicked his fingers the coffin lid snapping shut he cuddles me in his arms nuzzling his nose in to my head "I love you" he said softly as I just see his body fall in to sleep I smiled a little and shockingly fell asleep again in his arms not minding where I was sleeping or that he was naked that moment felt right

When I wake again I feel kisses on my neck I giggle "so my queen at last wakes you said 3 hours and yet here I am trying to wake you up for an hour" I blushed and then hid my face in his chest he chuckles "you look so cute doing that but I think you need feeding I can't have you hungry" at that moment I hear a noise "my tummy is thinking like you" he smirked and opened the lid for us to get out

I look out the window the sky was over cast not a ray of sun light that's why butch let me open the blinds he put a cup of coffee and some pancakes in fount of me be for kissing my head to go get dressed

Now that I think about it I have hardly any cloths I know butch wouldn't mind me walking around naked but I would never do that I might have to ask him to walk me home to pick stuff up oh no I didn't call the others

I grab my phone calling Momoko I tried 5 times be for she picks up just as butch is walking in the room "hello" "hey Momo it's me listen I'm ok I am just staying with a friend for a bit her family passed away and well she is kind of upset" "that's ok I understand I was worried but thanks for calling I will tell the others and Kaoru" "yeah?" "stay away from butch Blaze told me that they are all here and Butch might come for you he's a vampire Kaoru I can't say much more but blaze and that said they will protect us Kaoru vampires killed all of our families" I already knew about my family and about butch but I still didn't care "all right if it will stop you worrying I will call you later ok" I hang up "is everything all right then" he asked smiling "Butch is Blaze not a vampire" I see he stiffens when I say Blaze "I guess Momoko said something about him" he asked not calming down "she told me that blaze would protect us from vampire but isn't he one" Butch growled "no only me Brick and Boomer are the others their good for nothing dogs" "you mean were wolfs?" he nodded "I bet he told her everything if they find out your with me and that I'm not with the others they will come here out numbering me"

"They won't find out butch I won't let them" I said hugging him he hugs me back tight "I love you" he said softly kissing my neck "I love you to" I feel him smile

Ren's p.o.v

Blaze is sitting next to Momoko I just can't take in what she said but we know Kaoru is ok "so she's at her friends that's good" Miyako said calmly "I think she might have been lying" Blaze said looking at us we blinked "the blood suckers might have already gotten to her" he snaps "don't you dare think she would lie to us we trust her and she trusts us" I snap Blaze growled at me "Blaze don't Ren is just saying what most of us think" Momoko said calmly he calms down I get up and leave

I kick the bin over when I get to the park "I hate this we run from home to come here because of them and they now have stolen everything even Brick" I snap tears rolling out my eyes "who's stolen me?" I look round and blinked Brick walked over "why are you crying?"

"Blaze he said you was a" he looked away "it's what needed to happen for me to protect you" I blinked "you can't trust wolfs on the full moon they go out of their minds the only person they don't kill is their lover he would kill you without thinking about it I wouldn't a vampire only lives to be their mates slave and protector and now I have found you again I promise you'll never be alone"

I hug him

I don't care if he's a vampire

I don't care if the others do

Brick has all ways been there for me and I know he all ways will

"Brick you don't know how lonely I have been"

Kaoru's p.o.v

"Butch since it's not sunny could we go in to town I need more cloths" "sure let me get my wallet" he said smiling "and will I be able to go back to my job?" I asked "well I would only feel happy if I was there to but the sun and all" "we can go in part time and say on the sunny days we go hiking and stuff I mean it is hardly ever sunny" he nodded and we left

I walk hand in hand with him he seems so happy just being with me I stop at a shop window "Kaoru?" Butch looked at the outfit I am looking out "you would look lovely in that" I blushed "I can't afford it and don't you even think about buying it for me" I snap he smiled and kissed my hear "even if you look lovely something like that is for my eyes only I wouldn't buy you anything to wear out that showing" I smiled and rolled my eyes

We go in to my normal shop we got what we needed and when we are leaving I push Butch behind a rack hiding with him "what the" he then stopped and at once raps his arms around me "one of the dogs" he growled low for me to hear "Blazey what's wrong?" I hear Momoko asked "I smell" I hear a dog like growl "butch he's here" I gulp I hear them starting to walk over Butch hide me out of site I blink confused until "what are you doing here?" Blaze growls at butch I hear butch growl back "I am shopping for clothes is something wrong about that?" its lucky we are in the boys part of the shop I guess "whatever you could have been drinking for all I knew" "you know I am blood free mutt! I haven't touched a drop since we got here! I drink soy blood" "whatever" I hear Blaze and Momoko walk off Butch helps me up

"is that true" "yeah your blood was the only human blood I have drank for about a year but soy blood keeps me alive and well I don't need to kill" I smiled and we walk out without being seen

When we get back I see Brick standing outside Butch blinked "Brick what?" "Butch you knew I only want looking from Ren and then would be back stupid don't look shocked sorry I was so long" "Brick did you just say what I think you said" he smirked "Ren was happy to hear it really think blaze pissed her off but she is fine tried and sleeping on the sofa but fine" we all go in Butch hugs me from behind

**Me: happy Brick?**

**Brick: VERY and you didn't put me with Blossom YAY!**

**Blossom: What's wrong with being with me?**

**Brick: you're a super annoying super hyper boy crazy flat chested fat nerd**

**(Blossom runs off crying Blaze punches Brick round the face and then runs after her)**

**Brick: what did I saw? **

**Me: you insulted Blossom it could have been worse**

**Shiro: How?**

**Ace: Blaze could have ripped his dick off and made him eat it or stuck it up his ass crack so hard he would be shitting rainbows for weeks**

**Me:….Right I'm blocking Smosh from your laptop**

**Ace: NOT MY SMOSH! **

**Me: Smosh is a YouTube thing she watches…**

**Butch: if you guys don't review then we can't update so click the review button give us ideas… (Any quested will be answered in the next chapter to) and I might just stop by in your dreams and make out with you**

**Kaoru: cheating on me now are you!**

**Butch: no their dream me is! (Gets slapped round the face)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: OK this chapter is the last already wrote one!**

**Ace: so you're saying you want them to send ideas…?**

**Brick: YES STUPID!**

**Bee&Shiro: DON'T SHOUT AT ACE!**

**Me: as you may not know in my Bleach Stories Shiro is Ace's boy friend**

**Bee: WHAT…..**

**Shiro: what….**

**Butch: way to go Bee you broke Shiro's brain!**

**Me: Shiro (waving hand in his face)**

**Brick: I better see if I can find Ichigo or something you guys read story**

Ren's p.o.v

I wake to voices and someone playing with my hair why my heads on some one's lap

I nuzzle my head in to the persons lap "oh that's cute Ren is cuddling up to you Brick"

Its Kaoru does that mean she is with butch "let's leave them Kaoru Brick you better take her up to your room to rest" I felt myself get picked up and carried

I open my eyes to some ones lap I sit up blushing Brick just smirks

"What?" he is still smirking "you put me like that as a joke?"

"No I put you like that coz you was more comfy lying like that"

I blushed again and hid my face in his chest he smiled and kissed my head I hear a dong and I jump in shock "hey calm down jumpy it's just the doorbell" Brick is chuckling at me I punch his arm he pouts at me "hey that's not nice" he is doing the cutest kitty eyes I have ever seen I melt at those cute red pools "sorry" I kiss his check making his eyes widen in shock and then he smirked

"I better go see who's at the door you stay here"

He jumped up and walked out

The door opened again to Kaoru "you wanna look around?" she asked I got up and we walk off to look around

"This place is really creepy" I said as we walk through a room full of coffins I push the next door open to a dust covered room full of books we walk in

I pick up a big book and opened it "it's a history of vampires" I said Kaoru came over "vampires they can't have kids" Kaoru blinked "what" we both read it and look at each other "no wonder vampires protect their mates so much they are the only people they will ever have" we hear shouting we freeze oh no the boys if they find us why their pissed off we hid hiding behind a set of book shelves and I am still holding the book I hear the door open "Girls"

I hear them getting closer "we know you're in here were not mad we are just worried" I gasp as I feel arms around me "Ren you had me worried" I turn to see we are back in brick's room I'm still holding the book "why did you leave the room didn't I tell you to stay?" he looks so worried "me and Kaoru wanted to look around I'm sorry I didn't listen"

He kissed my head then saw the book in my arms "what you got there" he said smirking I see his fangs "we was reading it be for you found us"

He looked at it and read the first page like I did his eyes sadden

"Is that true?" I asked he hangs his head and I see a tear fall I hug him "I just wanted to protect you I had to give it up to come back to you" he starts sobbing I hold him tight "I want a son so bad but I can never have one" I rub his back softly "it's all right Brick we have each other and that's what matters"

We are getting ready for bed I am sitting in his coffin waiting for him reading the book

I felt arms around my neck and his lips kiss my cheek I smiled "please come to bed I'm tired" he smirked "it's really please come to coffin" I rolled my eyes putting my book on the side table why he gets in arms going round me pulling me on top of him he snaps his fingers the lid slams shut over us

"Night my love" Brick says softly yarning I giggled and cuddle in to him closing my eyes falling to sleep

I wake to being alone in the coffin the lid open and growling and shouts from down steers I run down the steps after getting dressed I gasp when I see Brick and Butch facing Blaze "where are they blood suckers" Blaze growls "away from you we know the only person you can really protect is blossom because you can't control that wolf of yours" Brick snaps "I bet you have already turned them anit you" "why would I cruse her like that I love her" butch and brick shouts at Blaze

"Cruse really would have had the ideas you boys would think them living for ever with you would be great" "in the state they are in they can still have kids!" "Do you wanna know why those vampires turned you and targeted the girls z beings that are changed in to vampires can have kids" "what?" I blinked does that mean brick can have a son I can have kids with brick as the true father

"you're lying" "why would I lie about something I know you want Brick we may not be the same but your still my brother I know how much you want to be a father" "YOUR JUST TRYING TO GET MY HOPES UP" Brick attacks Blaze punching him round the face and pinning him to the floor this is where I see Vampires have a step up to were wolfs brick's powers last all the time and blazes only around the fall moon "get off me blood sucker" "then stay away from us and our mates" brick growls "would you like it if I came back closer to the moon to get them home I mean you two don't even drink human blood your hardly much stronger then me right now anit you" Brick knees Blaze in the balls and then carries him out the house

I stay where I am "do you think what he said" "we can't it's not in our dna were unable to father kids and we both know that we got checked remember we can't father kids no matter how many times we tried we gave it up to protect them" I see Brick slide down the door he's crying again

Butch sat next to him "it's not fare and we know that Brick if we find a way to turn human again we both know we would even if it's only for a few hours just to have a chance to have a child but we know it's not going to happen" they get up I run back to brick's room getting in his coffin and faking to be asleep

Not long after I feel him getting in the coffin and pulling me in to his lap as he is sitting up I fake wake blinking "sorry" he mumbled I look at him "brick your crying" "bad dream" I kiss his lips "I love you no matter what" he moved so our four heads are touching

We are watching the new later the boys cooking for us Brick sits next to me putting his arm around me he kisses my cheek "news just in Vampires have come to Korea" me and Kaoru gulp the boys don't seem to be asked "don't worry we will protect you" I nuzzled close to brick

"the first attacked was one Alice Kuro right now she is being held in a holding cell to protect herself and to make sure she is still human" "Ace was attacked" Brick looks shocked "we better get her she is a Jojo so she would be in our clan even if we didn't change her" Butch said getting up

Just then the door is kicked open "this is the Jojo clan right?" I blinked it's Shiro I would know his white hair and skin and his gold on black eyes anywhere and he's holding Ace

"what" I started "we was at the pub playing poker and then we was attacked" I see he has fang marks in his neck we run over to help him "let me take her" brick said taking ace and putting her on the sofa "let's get you two checked out this isn't a vampire looking for a mate they wouldn't have let you get off"

The boys check over them Ace's head is in my lap well she is my twin sister! "Well" I asked "I'm sorry she's been changed" I look to Butch he hangs his head "we can't do anything for them be sides letting them in our clan" Shiro hang his head "this is just fucked I never did anything to get this!" "Mate none of us did!"

"we better get them some soy blood if they never taste human blood it's easier to stay off it" Butch left to get some of the stuff "when did she pass out" "right after she got bit she was attacked first"

We are all getting ready for bed Brick had put Ace in a coffin in our room I make sure she is comfy be for going to close the lid

There is a large bang down steers at once brick runs down I follow him to see Shiro at the top of the steers keeping Kaoru out of the way I see Bee angry and crying at the door "where is she" he sobs "she's resting" "SHE IS MEANT TO BE IN THE HOLDING CELL WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE HER" "they didn't I did I knew they would look after her as she would be in their clan" Shiro snaps "Shiro just take the girls to the room will you" he nodded pulling us In to the room

I hear a groan and see Ace sitting up rubbing her head "Ace" I said running over hugging her "ok….. Let me guess I'm a vampire and I'm with the ruffs right?"

Brick's p.o.v

"Look bee if we could make her human again you know we would" "I know you would I'm not like Blaze am I!" "We don't want this for any of the girls but we can't save her our human selves are all gone and we can't have kids why would we want that for them" "you guys don't know" we blinked

"You both can have kids so can Ace" "what?" "when you guys where changed be for we killed the blood sucker that changed you we asked him why he did that he said because you guys are the only one who can have kids well only if your mates a vampires to or wolfs but still you can have kids!" "look never mind this I need to see her" "ow fuck WHO PUT ME IN A FUCKIGN COFFIN" we all run up to Ace trapped under a up turned coffin "Ace" Bee run to her hugging her tight

"Brick what's up" Ren asked later Bee is still with Ace down steers Ren is lying with me in our coffin the lid shut "Ren do you want a baby with me?" "you know if you could have kids I would love to but brick we both read it in that book vampires can't have kids we need to get passed that" "I could get checked I mean I'm not a normal vampire I was never normal I was a z being and now I'm a z vampire" "ok Brick just don't get your hopes up to high I mean I can't see you heartbroken like that again"

I hug her close "promise" I yarn and grip her to me

"_Daddy catch me" I run after the little child they trip I run over "hey you ok?" "Daddy where are you" I blinked "I'm right here" I hug the child "Daddy help me" "I'm right here daddy has you! I won't let you go ever" they started to fade away in my arms "why daddy why did you change so I can't be born" I see my child is gone _

My eyes snap open and my eyes water I try to cry softly so I don't wake Ren

"Brick your crying did you have a bad dream" "I just want a child so bad" she hugged me tight "please don't do this your only hurting yourself I can't stand seeing you like this" I nodded

When Ren's in the shower Butch looks at me "Brick you all right what's with the sad face?" "I can't take it any more I keep dreaming that dream Butch I want to be a father I all ways have I can't take it being told two things I just want a dam kid" he hugs me rocking me softly "does Ren know" I shake as I start sobbing

"Brick look let's get checked we know that vampire doctor and Brick please don't let Ren see you like this it might break her heart"

Ren's p.o.v

I didn't know he wanted a kid that bad I look to the floor Brick wants nothing more than me and a child so I will do whatever it takes to give him that even becoming a vampire his heart might break if he doesn't get this chance

He goes the doctors I go with him holding his hand tightly as we sit in the waiting room I have all of the stuff on that shows I'm mated to brick "Jojo" we get up with Butch Kaoru and Ace (Shiro is watching the house)

"Right what can I do for your clan today?" "we heard that since we were z beings be for being turned that we could do things normal vampires cant" "like what?" "maybe have kids" brick mumbles "I will need you both to well you would know your mates should be able to help and all so miss you will just need a scan" I was put in a room with brick he looks uneasy "you do know what I need to do" I blushed at once ok so we have had sex (it's part of mating) but nothing since "well I could" he pulls me close I blush "just make out with me and strip it will work trust me"

I sit in his lap pulling down the zip on his jeans and putting my hand in there he looks shocked "oh I can do better than that" I lick his ear he breaths faster I start to kiss his neck sucking around the mark from his change he groans I grip his boxers he moans head falling back

I move my hand in his boxers "Ren" he breaths out I moan in his ear and pant that tips him he grabbed the jar he was given and then groans as he comes down "fuck you didn't even need to get naked to tip me dam your sexy" I giggled and kissed his cheek we take it out to get tested

"Ok Miss Jojo it's a shock but you're still able to carry children but the father must be a z vampire or a wolf! The same would go for any other z beings females"

"And as for you boys what I just said should have helped all z vampires can have children with other z vampires or wolfs" I see light shine in brick's eyes "wait you said z vampires we can't with humans?" "You could but the child would kill the mother because is not a vampire" I see Brick sadden "thanks doc" we leave

When we get home Brick punches the wall making me jump "Brick didn't you want to hear that?" "I would have to change you" "so I don't mind if we can have kids then I wanna do that" "I WONT CHANGE YOU" he shouts I shake scared a little "I will never change you" he stormed out to the training room

Brick's p.o.v

I see butch smiling and joking with Kaoru I drop to my knees my dream is in reach me and Ren and a baby our baby but I would have to change her I hang my head "Brick"

I feel her put her arms around me "Brick listen it's up to you what happens but I can't stand to watch you like this I'm willing to become a vampire for your dream you hardly sleep because of it we need a child so you feel complete"

**Shiro: I feel better now**

**Me: Ichi only hit you round the back of the head with his sword**

**Ace: Shiro are you ok?**

**Bee: ACE I'M YOUR FUCKING BOY FRIEND (kiss Ace dragging her to the floor)**

**Butch: GROSS DO THAT IN YOUR FUCKING ROOM!**

**Blaze: Butch tell me again how are we related to Bee?**

**Brick: Mojo's DNA sadly**


	5. Chapter 5

Ace's p.o.v

"Wont your brothers hate you" I ask "maybe" I look at Bee he shined "Ace we maybe on other sides but can we mate?" I blushed my instincts yell at me to kill bee he's a wolf a dog a mutt and I shouldn't even think about it but the human in side begs for Bee

Brick's p.o.v

It's been three weeks I am lying in my coffin the lid locked shut so no one sees me crying I can't do it I can't turn her but then that means I can't be a father and that dream keeps scarring me that dream of my child screaming for me to help and then saying it's my fault that it can't be born I grip my head sobbing I hear a knock on the coffin "come on Brick talk to me I know your crying and Ren she's in tears down steers coz your blocking her out" "go away" I mumble I hear the lid being ripped off by butch I smell him and Shiro in here "come on Brick up you get" Shiro jokes I growl at him he blinks "oh come on I am just trying to help be fucking lucky you have a chance for kids I don't I never can but you still have a chance" I blinked "Brick please stop this you know what has to be done you was born to be a father and your destroying yourself because you won't do the one thing that you need to do to bring that child to earth"

"why would I curse her like this" I mumble "Brick I changed Kaoru I didn't want to but she told me it's what she wanted she is more understanding and now I know she loves me back where both mated by each other" I see his mark I sit up and wipe my eyes "Shiro go get Ren" he nodded "Brick listen if you change her you can be a dad if you change her she will be more happy with you" Ren comes in and just hugs me kissing my cheek "Brick please don't do that again" I see they leave I pull Ren in my coffin "Ren do you want to mother my child" "yes all of your children" I bite deep in to her neck my venom pouring in

Momoko's p.o.v

I sit with Blaze "so Kaoru and Ren are with the vampires now" Blaze nodded he looked up to the sky its getting closer to the full moon Miyako and Rachel are in side with Prof, Ken and Bingo "where's Bee" "I guess he want to look for Ace to make sure she's still human" "are they mates then" "just coz he loves her don't make them mates like me and you I had to sleep with you to become your mate didn't I and now your protected from everything" I blushed as he kissed my head "and I can take those dam vampires I promise to care for your every wish"

Miyako's p.o.v

I leave the lab going for a walk I am sick of Bingo and Blaze going all over Rachel and Momoko it's not fare on me

You know I Miss Boomer

It's a shame that he's a vampire know

I see someone playing with a bubble blower I walk over to see a blond haired boy my age I blinked "hey anit you a bit old for that" I said giggling he looked round I blushed he has stunning blue eyes this boy he's Boomer "Bubbles?" he said getting up blinking "was you only playing with that" he cut me off "because playing with bubbles they remind me of you" I blushed a little "Bubbles I don't know how to explain to you" "you're a vampire" he looked to the floor "yes but only did it to protect you" he hugs me softly "Bubbles at least let me show you my home" I nodded smiling

We walk in he opens the door this place is so grand I hear running "ACE FUCKING HELL DON'T GO BLOOD CRAZY WHEN WERE TRYING TO HAVE SEX" Bee shouts Boomer blinks "hey Bro yeah Bee is staying here for a little bit he and Ace mated" Brick said calmly from the sofa he has Ren lying on his lap I see Kaoru flicking the shows on the TV with Butch asleep with his head on her shoulder

"you two are you" "mated and changed" Kaoru said smiling I back away at her fangs "let us explain why you see the boys wanted kids" Ren's talking as she gets up "but we can only get other Z vampires or Z wolfs pregnant" Boomer finished "so for you to have kids" "I would have to change you but that's up to you"

"So boomer what powers does you and your brothers have?" I asked as he shows me his room "I guess you mean the ones only us have like your super scream blossy's ice breath and so on" I nodded

"Brick was born to be a father and his power is fire breath, Butch was born to be a protector his power is stopping time, I was born to be a husband my power is sonic boom, Blaze was born to be gang leader I know odd but his power is he can move space at will, Bee was born to be a killer his power is mind control and lastly Bingo was born to be a doctor his power is healing"

"why are you born to be things" "it's a vampire and wolf thing" "it's odd how Ace and Bee have the same powers anit it" "yeah but Ace and Bee got their powers with each other didn't they" I nodded shying

"I don't like staying at the lab" "I would be the same the dam wolfs fuck their worse than us with our mates we let them do what they want they won't let their mate leave their side!" I giggled at him talking "Blaze was trying to hook me up with his wolf mate" "I'll rip the guy's head off"

Bee's p.o.v

I grin at Ace "Bee I don't wanna stay here I hate seeing my sister all over Brick" Ace snap what she's looking at Brick sogging her sister and his hand going up her shirt I slam the door so we can't see them

"Ace please try to control yourself and any way Babe we can all ways go to my pack" "like they would take me in" I snap he looks out the window "they have to if they want me back where mated now"

We walk in to the wood I yarn as I put my arm around her she blinks I knew if she could blush she would be I smirked and kissed her cheek "Bee you mated to a vampire" I hear Blaze snap "she was human when I mated to her dumb bat" I snap they jumped down Ace knew about the lie "so she was still human when you mated" I nodded Blaze put a hand on my shoulder "bro I promise we will try and find a cure for her" "at least she can still get pregnant with my kids if we can't" I mumble Ace hit me in the back "not for some time yet Bee" she said smirking I chuckled at her

Butch's p.o.v

I take Kaoru ice skating she giggles as I hold her hands why we skate "Butch you know you're so kind" I smiled and kissed her head softly "Kaoru I'm sorry I had to ya know" she nodded and kissed my lips I smirk and pick her up spinning her she giggled and carried her off as our times up "Butch can we go out to dinner wait do we still" "yeah don't worry" she smiled and hugged me "I love you" she said softly "I love ya to"

Brick's p.o.v

I fall back lying down on the bed I put in our room panting from our make out "is my mate tired?" she purred rubbing my chest "worn out you can go for ages" I said still panting out every word

"You know your lips are a drug" I gulp she giggled "so last night after we had sex did you dream that dream?" "no I didn't" she hummed at me "this time when our child fell we got to it and they hugged on to me as you cleaned the cut on their knee" she smiled and lied down on my chest "oh don't do that" I said moving over a little she giggled "oh is Brick horny" "how can I not me horny when I have my sexy mate in my lap!

It's been two weeks I open my eyes in our coffin when I feel movement "Ren" I breath "I think I'm going to be sick" I at once open the lid and she run to the bath room I jump out following "REN I call she locked the bath room door I blinked "pregnant" Butch mumbled walking past reading the newspaper I look at him "what I'm just saying what is most likely going on" he said walking down to the living room

Momoko's p.o.v

I giggle as Blaze smiles at me I am rubbing his head softly he is near the change since it's all most full moon just two days to go Miyako has gone missing as well now and Ace and Bee are here but Ace drinks soy blood only "no pet" Blaze said he cuddles in to me I giggled this might be the first time I have seen him at the full moon but he's starting to act so dog like and all so he is losing his power to speak "but Blazey you like it when I pet you" "No Pet play" he said a wine coming from him "no not that play you can play with your toys" I said holding his crew toy he looks at me his eyes shining with joy he takes it in his moth I giggle he rolls on his back showing his tummy I rub it making him smile his tong hanging out

I giggle as I rub him he wines when I stop to get my phone as it rings he starts to try and knock it out of my hand "no Blaze" I said giggling "hello" I said to the phone he Is still doing that wine "hey Momo its Kaoru" I go stiff Kaoru what does she want isn't she with Butch "Oh hello what do you want" I asked in a very unhappy tone "I'm just calling we haven't spoken in some time and well the boys their still brothers so I was thinking Butch will do Anything for me and I guess Blaze is the same so why don't we try and get them to be real brothers again and be a family" I look at Blaze he has big puppy eyes and he wines as if to say play with me!

"Blaze he isn't really in the talking mood right now" "what why not" "it's close to the moon he kind of" "becomes a dog yeah butch said I didn't know it started this early" blaze does a really big wine trying to get the phone again trying to paw it away with his hand "AWW that's so cute" "he's so annoying like this" I said quietly so he can't hear "Butch can get like that when he's drinking he all ways spills it everywhere" I giggle and then rub Blaze he growls I blinked he is holding his toy in his moth dropping it on my lap "play" he whines the words "let me guess Blaze wants to play doggy games"

"Kaoru" I snap I see Blaze's eyes darken he growled and braked at the phone "he don't like me does he" "I better go be for he gets mad" "ok see ya" I hang up and Blaze at once then smiled and nuzzled up to me dropping his toy again I pick it up and play with him he has happy smile on his face I am holding to toy out of his reach he is on his back over my lap trying to hit it with his hand like it's a paw I giggle at him he then suddenly wined I blinked he rolled to his front and cuddled in to me I blinked as he wines in pain he starts to paw at the fount of his jeans I undo them and then when they fall I see his tail I blushed so Blaze is sitting in my lap in only his boxers and his shirt and HE JUST GREW A TAIL!

He rubs up to me softly wagging his new tail it thumbed up to my leg I blush brightly

I take him to beg he looks at the bed as I get in it he is sitting like a dog "Blaze up" I say he jumps up and when he lies down he can't stop rolling around "BLAZE LIE STILL" he blinked and wined cuddling up to me "Blaze" I said blushing he's only in his boxers

Ace's p.o.v

I giggle at Bee he is such a puppy he winced when I go to get up we just had sex and my body had confused me at first I wanted to push him off and then I just wanted him even more than ever going in to his wolf form he is so sexy he has ears and his tail! He is so cute!

I rub behind his ears sitting back on the bed his head nuzzled in to his chest he pants softly his eyes closed his tail hanging out the bed I love how he's a wolf I just love it I have all ways loved ruff sex and ruff men so Bee being an animal makes me feel so good

"Bee" I said he looked up at me his eyes are becoming dog like I rub his ears he closes them his face is so soft and cute when he's happy I feel his tail wagging and giggle "Ace" his voice is so husky now it makes me melt ok so he can hardly talk but when he does say what he can I just melt to him

Kaoru's p.o.v

I stick my tong out at butch as I run away from him in the middle of the night I stopped at the river side stepping and giggling when he falls right in to the river "Hey that wasn't nice" he said sitting up soaking wet I giggle more his hair is plastered to his face and his cloths sticking to his body "you like" he purred a fish then jumped in to his lap he grabs it holding it "look I got dinner" I see he kills it and then gets out "so you're telling the others we want fishing" I asked as we walk back "maybe" "Butch can I ask you something" he looks at me his head turning to the side I giggled "well I wanted to know what your own power?" "my power well I was born to be a Protector I can stop time" "yeah right" I said rolling my eyes I blink and then find myself in a tree ok even Butch isn't that fast I then look at myself "FUCKING HELL WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS" I shout I'm naked DAM HIM he smirks a few branches up the Fish in a net bag he is holding my cloths "you will get them back when you say my power is better than yours" I smirk he blinks I turn my hand and a vine grabs him round the waist lifting him from the tree "SHIT YOU CONTROL PLANTS NO FARE!"

I just smiled and made a dress for myself out of ivy he wines "hey no I liked the view!" I move the vine so it is still wrapped around his waist holding him and going in to his jeans "Wait what are you doing" he said his voice getting shaky he then looked at me "YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING WHAT I THINK YOU Are GET THAT VINE AWAY FROM MY DIC" he stopped when I knew the vine what in his ass "Kaoru stop" he whines the vine gets bigger "KAORU PLEASE" "will you **Never** do that again" "I PROMISE PLEASE STOP THIS IS DESTORYING MY PRIDE" I let him drop after getting my cloths I get dressed be for jumping down "you wanna go home now" he sat up and glared at me "don't you dare do that again" "I won't" I smiled and we get home

When we do I grow a vine without Butch seeing as he cooks Ren sees and Brick blinks confused Ren covered his month I make the Vine slip up his pants without him feeling Brick's eyes wined when he works out what I'm doing Miyako is all so stopping Boomer say a thing they look like oh our poor brother I knew my Vine had got him when he froze "Kaoru" he stutters "Butch we would have said but" Boomer was cut over by Ren "we stopped them saying I mean we knew about Kaoru's power and knew sooner or later she would do that" "you bitch" Butch mumbled "I'll go on cooking" Boomer said Butch sat on the sofa next to me as my Vine is still in his pants

Brick's p.o.v

I cuddle Ren in my arms kissing her head "when will your results come?" I asked playing with her hair we sent off a test to make sure she is pregnant "you know Brick I wanna know how did you get so ripped be for in japan you was never this ripped" she feels my chest me and my brothers are shirt less we had been In the gym for ages when Butch got home since we all only need 3 hours to sleep since we turned the girls "why you like that I'm so sexy?" she smiles and kisses me "how about we play a game" I blinked "well even if I'm pregnant we can still you know" "oh one of those games" I purr "first to beg loses" I smirked "well what the prize" "winner gets the loser as a slave" I smirked "you're on" I move her hand off my leg "and you're not going to get me begging"

Miyako's p.o.v

I am dancing with Boomer why we are waiting for dinner "you're a great dancer" I said leaning on him he is so strong and cute "you're the one leading" he mumbles I blinked "oh sorry" "no its fine it's just I have my pride as your husband" I giggle "I mean it's just I'm a boy and" "you don't have to explain I know Boomer" I said giggling he smiled softly "any way I must have done harm dressing you in that outfit earlier" "that wasn't that bad I mean I was letting you but I am meant to be the one taking the lead" I just giggle and hug him round the neck kissing his lips I feel his fangs with my tong I just love them now I lean on him "wow you know I can't get use to kissing you" I knew if he could blush he would be bright red right now!

Bingo's p.o.v

I am watching Rachel cook I am in half wolf form now I am sitting next to her dog like she keeps rubbing behind my ears and giving me cuts of the food saying don't tell she loves me even if I'm a wolf I'm so happy about this!

Boy's p.o.v

I would do anything for my lover

Normal p.o.v

The group of people stand at the hill looking at the house from a horror film

"My lord when is it time to kill the wolfs" "you know the problem now Rose they have one of our sisters!" "She wanted to be with the dog let her die with them" a dark haired man snaps at the girl named Rose and the leader

"The Jojo Clan do they know where coming" "no I didn't have time to call brick ahead of us leaving" "will they mind" "I don't know I mean it's just Brick, Boomer and Butch" "yeah did you see if any of us could mate" a bright haired girl shout smiling "I don't know if they would want to I heard they was looking for the other Z beings"

"Yeah that's coz Z beings can have kids right?" "Yes they can" "should we head over?" "They will most likely be asleep" "quite down you lot lets rest we will head to them tomorrow"

**Me: ok so I will list every ones powers here and I am looking for names for the vampires that are at the ending besides Rose and what trouble will they bring!**

**Blossom/Momoko- Ice Breath**

**Bubbles/Miyako- Super Scream**

**Buttercup/Kaoru- Control of plants**

**Lily Z/Lily Ruff/Red Ruby/Ren- shape sifting **

**Ace Z/Ace Jojo/Yellow Saffron/Ace- Mind control**

**Ricky Z/Ricky Rainbow/Stunning Rainbow/Rachel- control of water**

**Those are the girls and the boys where Born (Made) to be things as well as have power and what they are born to be affects their way of thinking**

**Brick was born to be a father and his power is fire breath**

**Butch was born to be a protector his power is stopping time **

**Boomer was born to be a husband my power is sonic boom**

**Blaze was born to be gang leader (I know odd but since he isn't the leader!) his power is he can move space at will**

**Bee was born to be a killer his power is mind control **

**Bingo was born to be a doctor his power is healing**

**Ace: why the fuck is my power so shit!**

**Shiro: Don't I get a power?**

**Me: You get all your powers from Bleach**

**Ruff Boys: WHAT THE FUCK THAT'S NOT FARE!**

**Me: you boys all have your Z powers and weapons to you know**

**Butch: I bet you like Shiro better than us**

**Me: Shiro do you think that the unknown vampire's should have one of your friends in it?**

**Shiro: Who Grimm or Ulqui?**

**Ace: BOTH THEN IT WILL BE FUN**

**Bee: NO MORE BLEACH PEOPLE**

**(Shiro does Puppy eyes)**

**Bee: YOUR EYES ARE FUCKING CREPPY WHY WOULD THAT WORK!**

**(Shiro pull Ace in fount of Bee and she does Puppy eyes he just looks away crossing his arms Ace takes off her shirt Bee gets a nose bleed his eyes bugging out)**

**Me:….**

**Brick: I don't think he mind the other bleach people coming in now after that (covering his eyes) **

**Me: HEY ME AND ACE ARE TWINS!**

**Brick: ITS FUCKING ACE WHY WOULD I LOOK AT HER!**

**Me:…ok…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: WOW Chapter SIX ALL READY**

**Bee: SHE ADDED THE BLEACH PEOPLE WHY!**

**Shiro: shes only added me Grimm, Ulqui and ****Szayel Aporro**

**Grimmjow: how come you called him by his fall name?**

**Brick: BAD KITTY (Zaps Grimmjow making him pass out)**

**Rachel: the Ruffs have been tying up all the Bleach boys beside Shiro well they are not use to them!**

**Ace: Shiro I got you sweets**

**Everyone: NO HE GOES CRAZY!**

Normal p.o.v

The unknown vampires all walk up to the Jojo clans house knocking on the door it swung open to a really pissed off Brick wearing a soy blood covered shirt and blood red pants "was you drinking blood were sorry" the blue haired man said gulping Brick looked at his shirt "Oh what this stuff its blood Substitute" the blue haired man looked shocked to hear him say that "Blood Substitute? YOU THE GREAT Z VAMPIRE DOESN'T DRINK BLOOD!" a black haired man hit the taller blue haired man in the gut sending him flying in to the gates all the others gasp "he is meaning that by saying you and your brothers where so strong when you was on blood why did you go off it?"

Brick want to talk back when all of a sudden Ren jumps on his back knocking him on the floor the black haired man at once under stood why he want to blood substitute "I see this is your mate" the said calmly "Ren honey can you get off me?" "Oh sorry bricky who are your friends" Ren asked getting up "they just knocked on the door why don't you go and get something to eat" "I DON'T WANNA!" Ren snaps Brick wines annoyed "why don't you guys come in" they all come in "so who are you" "we are vampires with no clan we was attacked last night" Rose said sniffing "this is Rose, I am Ulquiorra the blue haired one is Grimmjow and the small black haired girl is Kuro" the black haired man named Ulquiorra said Brick nodded "I guess you could stay here" "YO BRICK WHERE IS THE TOWLES?" "SHIRO THEY ARE WHERE THEY ALL WAYS ARE" Brick shouts up the steers Shiro leans over and growls "they fucking anit wait Grimm? Ulqui?" "Shiro" "you guys are ok" Shiro runs down to the two who seem to be his friends

"You know them?" "yeah they want missing a year ago you guys where changed I guess that makes all of us" "god Shiro your so noisy today" Butch said drinking a bag of soy blood Grimmjow blinks "your welcome to be part of our clan since you already know Shiro" "oh god more of him" "don't spill your soy blood Butch or I anit making you any more" Butch growled

They all sit down "so what is wrong with you mate Ren?" Grimmjow asked when he saw Ren had fallen asleep leaning on Brick" "she's pregnant" they all blink "Z vampires can get pregnant" Shiro said blankly sitting down with his own bag of soy blood "SHIRO I TOLD YOU DON'T DRINK ON THE SOFA" everyone jumps at Brick's voice Ren wakes up "Me want drink" Ren then jumps on Brick's back again he wines "should I get her some blood" "she drinks soy blood like the rest of us" Shiro said calmly "YOU DON'T DRINK BLOOD" Grimmjow shouts "it's a long story why I don't but" "BUT NOTHING IF YOU DON'T DRINK BLOOD YOUR NOT STRONG WHY WOULD YOU END THINK" "I don't want to hurt people" Shiro is now standing up growling he then turned and want to his room

"Ren want drink" "Ren I can't get you a drink until you get off me" Ren got off brick and smiled sitting on the sofa smiling "Ren here it is your soy blood" everyone gulps when they see her gulping it down Brick just shied and run a hand though his hair looking away from her

At the lab it's the full moon Blaze is cuddled up to Momoko, Bingo cuddled to Rachel and Bee cuddled to Ace the three girls do still have fights but thanks to the boys they get on better

Blaze stands up shaking himself his brown flew shaking around he paws at his two brothers Bee gets up black flew over his yellow eyes Bingo scratches his brown eyes they all walk outside to do a round to make sure it's safe with a small fight of Bee and Blaze

Ace gets up seeing the boys are gone she walks out side and sees Bee and Blaze fighting she shied and watched and the two stopped and sat down she chucked them treats and then walked over to pet Bee who rubs up to her his tail wagging like mad he licks her hand the boys in wolf form standing up are the height of a fully grown man the Prof came out and called to Ace at once getting the three wolfs man for one of their female members of the pack "its ok boys yeah Prof?" "Have you seen your sister?" "yeah Ricky is asleep" "I mean Ren" the three wolfs growl Bee moves around Ace his tail rubbing her check "I haven't" "Please Ace you're the only one who can check on her I mean she is"

Ace just walked off with Bee walking beside her she hated that she was a vampire and Bee knew this even as a wolf he knew he loved her and he would protect her from every thing

Kaoru's p.o.v

I am training with Butch it's kind of unfair THAT HE CAN STOP TIME but still it's a great work out "HA you can't get me" I tie his foot up with my vines he screams as he is dragged up in to the tree "KAORU" he shouts I smirk he then is trying to break free but then I see him go bright red "Kaoru please" he mumbles he is bright red normal human's walk past "is he all right" "yeah he fell out the tree" "you going to help him" the man said looking up at butch he then saw the vine going in to his sweat pants "wait your one of those Power puff girls right?" he asked blinking at me "YES SHE IS" Butch snaps trying to break free the vine tightens he gasp and then stops moving "I will get him down" they left when I jump up to help him "please Kaoru please" he begged me his eyes with that please pity me look I rolled my eyes

"I'll let you go if" he growled at the word if I make the vine tighten and another on follow the other to his ass he gulps "anything ANYTHING JUST GET THEM AWAY FROM ME" he shouts "if you explain and teach me all the vampire powers" I breath in his ear he growled at the idea he already said to me before he wasn't going to teach me but now he has to "and if I don't" one vine prodded his ass he winced "OK I'LL DO IT LET ME GO" I just drop him from all of my vines and he falls flat on his back "Ow" I jump down landing on his lap he wines in pain "so you going to teach me" I said my vines rapping round his hands holding them down letting me lean over him "fine just keep those vines away from me" I smile and let him up "ok then start talking" "when we get to our training ground" Butch snaps walking to this large field up high I follow him "the air is so thin here humans don't come here" Butch had seen my confused face "Wait what about us" "we don't need to breath well we do but not in the way humans do I mean if we don't breath we can't smell our pray but humans need to breath to live"

"So powers?"

"Vampires can read minds link people and lives" "yeah I know that"

"Vampires can walk in to the world of the dead" my heart stopped for a sec "world of the dead what's" "the world of the dead is where human souls live after this life be for being reborn Vampires we don't just feed on a humans blood if we go to the world of the dead we can feed off of death its self" "wait so" "if I was to go to the world of the dead and when I came back drink soy blood if I did that once a month I would have full vampire powers" "Then why don't you do it why don't you?" "For a vampire to go they need their mate with them until a few weeks ago I didn't have you did I" I smile "so full powers" "they are like z powers but hell of a lot stronger"

Ace's p.o.v

My phone keeps buzzing but I can't be asked to get up and get it I hear growling from Bee dam it he work up from the phone I at last get it putting it on speaker "What I'm sleeping" I groan sitting up "oh Sorry I didn't know" "Izza? Fuck we haven't spoken since I broke out of prison what the hell is you calling me at this time" "I'm being followed" "what you're out of the place" "I set it on fire" "who's following ya?" I asked yarning Bee seeing that I am up cuddles me his head nuzzled in to my chest oh when hes human again I am slapping him right in the balls for this "hes a black haired black eyed vampire" I froze Bee is looking at the phone "your being followed by a vampire fucking hell WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SOONER" "I didn't know you knew about all of this until I overheard the wolfs talking about z wolfs and that your mated to one" I rub Bee's head so he calms down "yeah he would say hello but hes a wolf right now" "AHH SO CUTE!" "Izza you watch branny"

I meet up with Izza in the park the next day Bee is with me walking at my side I hear people talking about how big he is and that "Ace and wow is this your" "yeah its Bee" I said calmly Bee let Izza rub him when he sees I like Izza "hes SO CUTE!" Bee wines when she shouts "he has very good hearing please don't scream" I said hugging Bee's neck he purrs and I see his tail wag like mad

Ren's p.o.v

I watch Brick as he talks with our clans new member Grimmjow I walk over and jump on Brick's back "please stop this" "but I'm tired" "go to bed then" "but I'll get lonely" "I AM NOT COMING WITH YOU" "why not" "I have to work I have a bigger clan now and I need to make sure everything is set and safe" I glare at him he gulps "you go and take her to bed" Grimmjow said rolling his eyes chuckling Brick carries me up to bed "you know we only sleep for 3 hours"

Brick's p.o.v

When I was done talking I find shes asleep on my back I smirk I can't help it she is so cute I place her in the coffin and make sure she comfit I smile and kiss her temple be for going to shut the lid when she mumbles "Brick" my heart at once tugs me to climb in with her and cuddle her I rub her side as I kiss her four head I smile as I watch her sleep shes so cute and soft "hey lover boy" I look up to see Grimmjow leaning over the coffin that I forgot to shut the lid "will you piss off" I breath he smirks "wow you get pissed off quit I heard that's a side effect of not drinking blood" I sit up "I don't get a good sleep Patten coz she doesn't sleep like she normally would" "whys that?" "she is pregnant she wants to sleep one hour every 4 hours do you know how hard I have it" "No and I'm never going to you see when I shag someone they can't get pregnant"

"HEY I planned this well we planned it once we found out we can have kids" "You wanted little brats" "oh yeah then watches your thing then I was born to be a father" I growl "born to destroy" I blinked "destroy" I said he nodded "every one of my family that was turned that includes Ulquiorra was born for an aspect of death" I blinked "but that's" "I know it's crazy I have ten others who became vampire siblings because we was all changed by the same person at the same time my change gave me a tattoo look" he turns around and takes off his shirt I blinked "6 what does that mean" "I don't know but it goes in 1 to 10 Ulquiorra has number 4"

"So who was born to what type of death?" I asked calmly "number one is loneliness number two is old age number three is sacrifice number four Ulquiorra is nihilism number five is despair number six me is destruction number seven is intoxication number 8 is madness number 9 is greed and number ten is rage" "wow those are ways humans die" "yep so you're a father what's Ren?" I look at her sleeping "I don't know" "you know the girls can get checked by our friend well one of my so called family" "what do you mean?" "I mean number 8 he was a doctor" i look at him he smiled "yeah I know madness was a doctor so funny" "I guess he could where is he" "he is on his way only me and Ulquiorra came first to make sure you guys didn't kill him since well hes pretty weak after the fight to get away from that vampire that changed us he was using us to kill for an army to be made we found out and got away but sadly he was badly hurt but the others are looking after him they are on their way" "HOW MANY MORE ARE COMING" I snap "3" he mumbled "oh that's ok I guess Ren I guess wouldn't let me turn you guys away fuck shes gone all mothering over every one" "how so" "I got told off for yelling at ya" he smirked I rolled my eyes

"well she kind of is our mum were adopted clan members and the head of the clan is the mother and father" I rolled my eyes "than I should put some manners in to ya son" he smirked at me and rolled his eyes I go to get out the coffin when Ren's arms wrapped around my legs I gasp and now I can't get out of the coffin "seems your mate don't want ya to go!" "Bricky" I blinked and moved to see Ren crying "honey" she hugged on to me making the coffin fall over "hey you to ok" Grimmjow asked Ren is crying in to my chest sniffing now and then "Ren honey what's wrong?" "Nightmare" she mumbled cuddling me "hey Ren" "Hello Grimmjow are you up there?" I hear a new voice call its weak "Szayel Aporro you're not meant to be walking around" Grimmjow said I see a new man with gold eyes glasses and pink hair he was barely standing he has a walking stick and badges all over his body where I can see

"this is Brick you know the guy that freed the vampire from the scary rules" "it's nice to meet you" "Brick" I groan when Ren hugs me tighter and hits me in the balls I know she don't mean to "yeah nice to see ya" I mumble I at last got Ren to sit up "ok honey please calm down tell me what's wrong" "I saw blood everywhere" I rub her shoulder "you were covered in it" I blinked and looked at her "what" had she seen my past did she know what I did to get back to her? "Ren what" but she suddenly got up running to the bath room "you looked shocked why?" Szayel Aporro asked when I got up "let me guess she was talking about your past" I look to Grimmjow "vampire woman they are able to absorb their mates past a little more every time they drink their blood mate if your hiding things from her your sure she will find out" "SHE DRINKS SOY BLOOD" "she had to bite you to mate with you" I look away "any way Szayel Aporro you feel like doing your doctor stuff" "why?" "oh yeah to find out what my mate was born to be" "you mean to check that oh that's easy" "and she needs a pregnancy check-up" "vampires can't have kids" "hes a Z vampire they can and trust me she fucking well is I have never seen a vampire chick like her"

She runs back in and jumps in my arms I stumble "REN STOP THAT" I snap she pouts I gulp oh no please don't start crying "I just wanted to cuddle you YOU'RE A BIG JERK" she slaps me getting down and walking away screaming her head off I shied "she will be back to hugging me when I feed her" "so may I ask why does your wife drink soy blood" "we all do" I mumble rubbing my neck "his mate don't let him drink anything else" "it's not that I want drunk on blood and Butch and Boomer snapped me out of it by putting me on Soy Blood"

Ace's p.o.v

I walk in to that place Bee by my side I knock on the door Shiro opens it "ACE" he said hugging me Bee Growled he let go "oh shit hes a wolf" "he won't hurt anyone I am here to speak to Ren" "that might not be a good idea" Brick said from the steers being followed by a blue haired man and a pink haired one "what's that meant to mean what's wrong with my sis" I was cut off but a scream "BRICK ROSE IS BEING MEAN TO ME" Ren shouts running jumping in to Brick's arms knocking him over "let me guess pregnant?" Shiro nodded shying "shes been like that for some time she only shuts up when shes asleep" Shiro said leaning on the door Bee growled at him for being too close to me I rolled my eyes and rubbed his ears

"WOLF" a black haired man snapped "Bee's fine he anit like other wolfs Butch said soy blood dripping from his fangs I shudder "do ya new clan members drink soy blood" I ask "yeah all but Szayel Aporro here he is healing he was attacked so he needs blood" I nodded "yeah that's all right" I said smirking seeing the pink haired guy Szayel Aporro does look really bad "Ace did you wanna know what you was born for" Brick asked after he gave Ren a bag of soy blood "can't hurt" I said shrugging "let me take a look is it all right with your wolf mate" I look to Bee he looks annoyed but seeing that I trust the guy he isn't mad "should be" I said calmly Szayel Aporro scans my face with this thing then looks at it "hmm born to be killer" "same as bee then" Ace said calmly I see he scanned Ren she blinked "what's pinkie doing" she said giggling "oh shes born to be a mother that's a good thing since she is pregnant" "I'm born to be a father so I guess it fits" brick said crossing his arms

**Shiro: WHOS KING NOW (trying to ride on Bee's back like a Bee's a house)**

**(Brick hits him round the head with a bat)**

**Me: are you such hes going to be ok?**

**Ace: isn't he meant to do that to Ichigo?**

**Rachel: I think I have seen this somewhere be for…..**

**Boomer: the Baby Shiro comics that you and Ren have been reading on deviantart **

**Blaze: well that's it for this time and you guys know what to do Review and it could make your ideas part of the story remember that since Ren's slowly running out of ideas…..i mean look at her**

**(Bagging her head on the wall trying to think)**

**Bingo: why is she doing that?**

**Blaze: it makes her think**

**(Bingo copies Blaze looks confused)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hey sorry I haven't posted in some time**

**Brick: we have been having a lot of trips to A&E lately**

**Rachel: Yeah poor Bee his back was hurt badly by a hyper Shiro**

**Shiro: I said I was sorry!**

**Blaze: Bingo cracked his head open by trying to copy Ren and think…..**

**Bingo: my head hurts**

**Butch: we all want the zoo and Ace had the idea to jump in the panther pen with Grimmjow**

**Ace and Grimmjow: but I like big cats!**

**Me: you guys enjoy the story! **

Ren's p.o.v

_(Flash back of brick's past)_

_The room covered in blood I lick my lips tasting the coppery taste I loved I look to my hands covered in the liquid that Humans need to live to think I was as weak as them I lick my hand clean enjoying the taste I wonder what she would taste like? Her name meant water lily and she was a healthy human or should I say Z girl I growled as my lower body hardened just thinking of her my lover covered in her own blood her pale skin bare and tied down to my bed so I was free to work as I please her voice saying my name begging me to stop the power I would feel as I over powered the girl that had once beaten me so many times as she was under me power less and help less so weak one movement of my hand on her neck or my fangs could kill her _

_I was snapped out of my dream when I hear movement I look round to a woman trying to get away I growled she froze she wasn't my lover but maybe a little fun wouldn't hurt after all her blood smelt good I started to walk over seeing the fear in her eyes I want to kiss her lips but froze part of me that was still human yelled at me to stop this wasn't right the only one I wanted was her I wine as I snap the girls neck to drink her blood and destroy that human part once and for all as I lapped the blood I felt stronger and stronger the dream of my lover below me returning_

I sit up shaking that dream it couldn't be brick he loves me! he never lost his mind over blood if he had he wouldn't be sleeping next to me but that sight of him the vision of what his vampire self wanted to do to me I look next to me to find he wasn't there I look round to Brick standing at the window "you saw it didn't you" I blinked he leaned forwards "you saw what I became! I'm a monster none of the others became like that but me" I got up and walked over "Brick" "Ren hes still inside me" I blinked he shakes "I can hear him since I want on soy blood I got my control back but hes still in there the moment I drink human blood again I think hes going to take over" "brick it's all right I won't let him" "he keep calling to me messing up my mind" I go to hug him but he grabs me arms around my waist with one hand he moves away my hair from my neck and breaths in deeply I blinked I knew this couldn't kill me since I'm a vampire now but I was still scared "I want your blood" he mumbled I go still with fear "I'm so hungry I just want your blood" I see his fangs grow he goes to take a bite but I knew him in the nut he groans in pain I run out of the room and start banging on Boomer's bed room door (the closest to bricks room) he opens the door "Ren what's wrong" "brick some things wrong with brick he just tried to bite me" Boomer sprinted to the room after telling me to stay there I shake what's happening to brick?

Boomer's p.o.v

The moment I stepped in to bricks room I knew this wasn't brick he smirked at me hands in pockets "hello again little brother" "how he hasn't drank blood since" "two mouth falls is all I needed to get time takes all younger brother" he purred his demon voice leaking out I blinked that's right he had human blood but only two small amount when he mated and then changed Ren "why haven't you run off on a blood frenzy then?" I snap knowing him all too well he smirked "I woke up in the coffin with her he was still partly in control and he moved so I was away from him I took full control when the girl want to hug him" "then why did you stay in here" I blinked he was gone I then felt him holding my chin "I already told you the moment I find her what I would do to her for running away and braking our heart" "shes his wife now and carrying his child why would you" "her blood I crave it its better than human blood" he licks his lips "she knows what I'll do to her if I get my hands on her I like seeing that fear in her eyes" hes sick I knew how much brick loved Ren so how could the vampire part of him no matter how twisted want to kill her "I'm not going to kill her" I blinked

"since when could you read minds" he smirked and want on with what he was saying before I spoke "oh no killing her would be far too easy I'm going to force her to love me instead of him" I blinked Brick he would do anything for her but he would never no matter how much she wanted it let him do that "oh but he will first I'll start with the mind games then I'll move on to dreams that are fakes of the past make him think I'm better than him make her love me and then when she says that she doesn't love him his will power the one thing that keeps me at bay will snap he will lose all hope the will to live everything because without her hes nothing" "so what once you're in control fully and he won't fight back you kill her?" "no I keep her a live making sure he watches as I please and play with her breaking him even more until one day he turns on her I'm going to turn him mad so if he even did gain back control he would kill every one last one of you"

I then see his eyes widen and then close he falls forward in to my arms I catch him blinking "Boomer what happened" this was brick I knew it "Brick every things all right I promise" I said lying him down "where is Ren?" "Shes with Bubbles" he smiled "you saved her from him thank you" he was weak he used up all the power he had trying to get his body back

Brick's p.o.v

(In his sleep)

"_Ren where are you" I shout as I look for her I open a door and see her under what seemed to be me I blinked what she was begging this over me for more I saw her blood covering the bed then it hit me "GET AWAY FROM HER" I shout I run in trying to push him off when I at last got him away I hugged her but she slapped me I blinked "Ren what" but my heart sunk she want to him the monster why? "are you all right my love" "is he hurting you again" I hate that voice that demons voice i grip my jeans in anger "yes" I froze my heart hurt Ren this can't be the real Ren she loves me I know that Ren she would do anything for me I knew it but hearing those words from her lips hurt no matter if this was real or not I couldn't stay in here I run hoping to find my Ren but I stopped to see a white mist I looked ahead to him smiling I growl and want to him in but he catches my hand "what did you do to her" I shout "my you are angry did I push a button" I glare at him "oh come now at least she is still sleeping with your body" that just made me feel worse "just stay away from her" he grabbed my neck "why should I when it's me who can please her" I saw flashes of her and him I shut my eyes a tear rolling from them "Ren" I breathed I blacked out_

I sit up right panting it was just a night mere I look to my side there she lay untouched and unharmed **"on the outside any way"** I block out his voice he couldn't of hurt her I won't let him hurt her

The next morning I am in the bath room she comes in and blinks "are you ok?" she asked confused "fine I just didn't sleep very well" "that's good after last night I knew you wouldn't" she left I was frozen what had he done **"all that matters is that she enjoyed it right"** I grip the counter top in anger hes taking over again I have to stop him!

Ren's p.o.v

The door opens that right I look round to Brick but he didn't seem right his shirt was open hands in his jean pockets and I smelt blood human blood he was covered in it "Brick what have you" but the next thing I know is I'm pinned down to the bed he licks his lips clean of blood this isn't brick this can't be my brick the father of my child brick wasn't like this "Brick" I started but he shed me "now now don't worry my love you will enjoy this" I try to get away and scream for help but he covers my mouth and stops me moving he smirked and cut his finger forcing me to drink his blood I moan as the blood starts to mess up my body I reach up and pull him down kissing him I loved how he was ruff I loved this side of brick

Brick's p.o.v

I blinked as I watched what he did my lover shes all over him does she even know its him and not me maybe not know she can't know I mean we smell the same where the same person right

I open my eyes and sit up "Ren" I said she was sitting at the end of the bed her eyes are glazed over "where did my brick go?" I blinked "Ren I'm brick I don't" "your too weak why would I ever" the door opens to boomer as she is talking he blinked "love someone like you I just used you to get to my brick" I want cold "Ren please you're not yourself he did something to you Ren wake up" she slapped me I shake trying to hold back tears "I hated you brick I all ways have I want with you out of pity and now I fine a part of you I love and you keep taking him away" she leaves me on the bed "just give up I don't love you I love your darker side" my heart snapped the pain was over whelming I felt arms around me but I didn't care "Brick listen to me he planned this hes done something to Ren shes not herself Ren she loves you hes using that to brake you brick you have to listen" Boomer was begging me but I already knew he had won the one I loved hates me she toyed with my feelings and now I'm broken what point do I have to live if the one I love wants me dead **"why don't I take over and take care of her she seems to like me and it's still your body shes fucking"** tears roll down my face as I start to sob

He wrecked my life he made me a monster he hurt so many people using my body and now he has taken her my last hope the thing that let me hold on to what was left of myself but now that doesn't matter she doesn't love me what was the point any more for me to exist

(Inside brick's mind)

_I open my eyes to see an empty white room I was chained to the floor I was empty and alone "thanks buddy" I look round to the door way all feelings have left my body the only one lest was pain "you may as well have my body I clearly don't need to exist anymore" my heart was gone all that was left was this whole where it used to be the pain ebbing from it "she got rid of your child by the way" the pain just got worse hearing that but I didn't move or even talk why would she keep it the child wasn't her lovers he was just nothing to her "pregnant with mine now many shes one good fuck" the pain got worse and worse I lean forwards sobbing in pain "oh cheer up don't be like that she still fucks your body and that's all that matters right?" I scream in pain and try to fight the chains holding me there "the girl you love is gone I made her a blood loving sexy murders vampire your brothers they are happy to see you gone those overs that moved in to are happy to see me you know buddy it would have been better if I was the one to exist first than all your family and friends and that bitch of mine wouldn't have had to put up with you" the door slammed as I sob and shake in pain "Ren" I shout crying_

**Me: hehe what do you think of this turn around**

**Brick: what the fuck! What did you do that to me!**

**Butch: its part of the changed story line the vamps v wolfs thing is old now we wanted to have one of us having a dark vampire side**

**Bee: yeah and man you know brick I think I like him better (gets kicked in the face) **

**Ace: (hugging Shiro and Grimmjow) I love my hollows**

**Me: who gave her ice cream?**

**Bee: ACE YOU'RE MEANT TO LOVE ME! **

**Bubbles: Please review the story and tell us what you think and any ideas are welcome **

**Boomer: bye guys! **


End file.
